Kai has a girlfriend IV
by Kimpisces
Summary: Well he did have a girlfriend. Is Kai as cool about the break-up as he is trying to make everyone think? KaiOc TalaOc ReiOC BryanOC COMPLETED! Sequel(S) Up!
1. Prologue

Kai has a girlfriend IV  
  
Yes, I'm back again with another book in this forever continueing series. Oh well, this is going to be the last one, I promise. Anyways, I hope you like it, even though I sorta half did this idea before, but that's okay. LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with beyblade, I just borrow the characters and corrupt their lives.  
  
Prologue  
  
"There are no messages." The automatic voice told Kai.  
  
Kai glared at his answering machine. There was supposed to be a message. Actually, there was supposed to be a message from Shanna. A message that said that she forgived him for whatever it was that he did and that she hoped they could be back together soon. That was the way it was supposed to work, but supposedly, his answering machine wasn't getting that.  
  
Kai didn't know why he was getting so worked up about this. After all, it wasn't like Shanna was going to actually keep her threat about never talking to him again. She wasn't like that and Kai knew it. They both knew, they both knew that soon enough, Shanna would be at his door and then they would go to the couch, cuddle and exchange loving expressions.  
  
Or so that was how it was supposed to be. So far, it had been nine days, eight hours, forty minutes and somewhere around ten seconds since he had last heard from Shanna. What was it with girls that made them expect that the guy would do all the apoligizing. That wasn't how it had been in his house.  
  
Kai shook his head. Nope, his grandfather had had a lot of fights with the ladies, but they had all come back to him, never the other way around. Kai didn't even know how to go about apoligizing to Shanna. Hmm, maybe he could phone Rei for some ideas.  
  
Nah, no need to get Rei involved. Kai was sure that Shanna was going to call him soon, so sure that Kai didn't even need to worry about it anymore. Shanna had once said that she couldn't live without Kai, so why should he worry about it? It was a simple answer, he shouldn't.   
  
Kai went to take a shower, not even noticing when his shoe got on the phone cord and yanked it out of the wall before uncatching itself. Not even realizing that he had just disassembled the phone.  
  
Not even realizing that he had just disconnected the only way he was going to find out if Shanna still wanted him.   
  
^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^  
  
Shanna picked up the phone, half dailed Kai's number, realized what she was doing and then slammed the phone down. April and Lolli watched all of this from their place on the couch and Shanna did it a third and a fourth time.  
  
"Why don't you just call him and get it over with?" April asked. "I've never seen anyone so angsty about phoning someone before in my life. You know that he'll accept you back if you just ask him to. He's been as miserable as you have. And I should know, I've been over there."  
  
Lolli rolled her eyes. "Just phone him. IF he turns you down, at least you tried and then you won't continue mixing up his phone number with the pizza guy's. Now would you hurry up? I'm hungry!"  
  
Shanna rolled her eyes at her fellow housemates. "You two are impossible." She fingered the phone buttons again, her long black hair falling over her shoulder to frame the phone. "Do you really think that I should phone him?"  
  
"YES!" April and Lolli shouted in unison.   
  
Shanna sighed and dailed Kai's number and then put the receiver to her face. She waited for it to ring but nothing happened and then the operating voice came over the phone. "I'm sorry but this phone number has been manually disconnected. Please make sure that you dailed the right phone number."  
  
Shanna slammed the phone down, tears threatening to fall down her face. Kai had unplugged his phone so that Shanna couldn't call him. Kai didn't want her back, he didn't want to ever have her back. Shanna began to shake as tears fell down her face.   
  
April came over and gave Shanna a hug. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Kai...Kai..." Shanna could barely say anything as she cried but finally she blurted it out. "Kai unplugged his phone so that I couldn't call him." Then Shanna collasped in a crying heap.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing. I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose. It was probably the cat or something." April suggested. "Why don't you try his cell instead?"  
  
Shanna shook her head. "No, I'm not going to. If Kai doesn't want me, well then Kai won't get me. I'm through with him and you can tell him that the next time you see him." With that Shanna stormed to her room.  
  
April and Lolli exchanged worried glances.   
  
o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O  
  
Kai jumped up as he heard the steady knocking on the door. Kai didn't dare to hope but he ran to the door anyways. He swung it open and tried not to look too disappointed as he saw April standing there, holding a box.  
  
"This is all yours." April said pushing the box into Kai's hands. "It's mostly the pictures I took and that stuffie you gave Shanna on your first actual date." April sighed. "Shanna tried to phone you and she found that you had unplugged your phone, she believes that you did that on purpose so that she couldn't call you. So now, she's mad at you and she's never speaking to you again supposedly. She's even tooken the time to clear her room of your stuff. You've really screwed it up this time Kai."  
  
Kai stumbled backwards. "But I didn't mean to unplug my phone. You know I wouldn't have done that on purpose. You told Shanna that, didn't you?"   
  
April nodded. "But as you know, your girlfriend can not be persuaded easily, in fact I think that you'd have an easier persuading you than your girlfriend and that's sad. Anyways...I had some pictures for you to look at for the new campaign but I decided that right now wasn't the greatest of times to show them to you so I left them at home." April sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and meet Tala."  
  
Kai watched April walk away, his mind trying to comprehend what she had just told him. That Shanna never wanted to be aware of his existance again. 


	2. Chapter One

Kai Has A Girlfriend IV  
  
People *hugs her reviewers* I love you people...*think that's there aren't that many of them* oh well...if you write they will come...eventually...I hope  
  
Oh well! Thanks for reviewing my story! I appreciate it! Quick note...if you want me to email you when I update...please leave your email and name after the tone...no just kidding...please leave your email in your review and if you don't leave a review, well then I can't help ya. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one. As much as I would like to own some people *decides not to write about her hentai thoughts on this* I can't. So, I'm going to go and be sad now...*goes in the corner and sulks*  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kai sat in his big, luxurious, completely unwelcoming office. As April had once said, an office isn't supposed to be welcoming. Or rather, she said that his office wasn't supposed to be welcoming, since he never had anyone but April in there that he was fond of. Shanna never came to his workplace as a rule. It was as if they had a silent agreement. Shanna would stay out of Kai's business time if Kai stayed out of hers.   
  
Kai had never really been interested in what Shanna did for a living. As far as Kai was concerned, she hadn't needed to have a job in order to make money, he would have provided everything for her, and more. Then again, he had never expected them to break up.   
  
Kai sighed and kicked his heels up on the desk as was his style. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, at nothing really in predictular. Shanna had once caught him staring at her like that, and she had laughed at him for it.  
  
Kai realized that he was thinking about Shanna again and he instantly felt like slapping himself. When was he going to realize that it was over? Kai looked around the office. It was this office's fault that he couldn't forget about her. After all, it had been Shanna who'd designed it.   
  
Kai picked up the phone and dailed a number that April had given him earlier. He heard three rings before someone picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Yes, hi. This is Kai Hiwatari, from Hiwatari Corp. I was just wondering how much it would cost to redo my office..."  
  
^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~ ^-~  
  
Tala sat on April's couch, watching her scurry around the apartment, trying to find something that she wanted to show Tala. Tala wouldn't mind this usually but he had a plane to catch in two hours and well, there were certain things that he wanted to do with April. And none of them included watching her run around looking for something.  
  
"Why don't you show it to me when I get back?" Tala suggested, knowing that she wouldn't agree to this but atleast he could try. Maybe he would remind April that his time with her was limited and that might just get her away from the search.  
  
"No, no, no, no. I know that I have it around here somewhere and I really want to show you it." April said and picked up a stack of papers off the counter and leafed through them. "Uh huh, I found it." April came over and handed a picture to Tala. "Here, look at this."  
  
Tala did look and saw a picture of a house, with a field of flowers surronding it, and a mountaineous background. "That's pretty." Tala looked up at April's expectant eyes. "But what is so important about it?"  
  
"That, my dear Tala, is where we are going to send Kai if he doesn't stop moping around. I need pictures and there's no one better than Kai to help me find them. And, there's plenty of single chicks there that would be thrilled to throw themselves at Kai's feet." April said, slapping Tala's thighs with the picture. "And this," April turned it over. "Is a picture of the waterfall that I'm going to drag your butt to as soon as you get your ass home."  
  
Tala laughed. "I see, and what if I find someone back in Russia?"  
  
"You won't." April said firmly. "Now, we have an hour and fifty minutes before Bryan comes to pick you up and knowing Courtenay, he'll be a little late. So, do you want to watch tv, or go for a walk?"  
  
Tala looked at April's face, trying to see if it was a fluke or not. Tala couldn't tell until April leaned down and gave him a kiss on the nose. Tala smiled and reached up to kiss her.   
  
"Or we could go to my room." April whispered.  
  
Tala nodded and pratically pulled her all the way there.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kai flipped through the book that the company that was going to be redecorating his office had given him. His job was to pick out a new layout, the only problem was that he had no idea what he wanted his office to look like anymore.   
  
This was what the girl in his life was supposed to know. Kai sighed, he needed a new girl, a chick that he could make feel really good, even if Kai didn't mean anything that he said. Maybe April could fix him up with someone. She'd probably let it slip to Shanna though, to make her see that Kai was 'getting back into the dating world' or something like that.  
  
Kai grinned. You know what, he thought to himself, that could be fun. Kai looked down at the page that he was looking at and then closed the book. He was going to go over to April's right now and ask for not only someone for him, but her advice on his new office.  
  
With April in charge of this, Kai would be back on his feet in no time and the sooner, the better in his opinion.   
  
`_` `_` `_` `_` `_` `_` `_` `_` `_` `_` `_` `_` `_` `_` `_` `_` `_` `_` `_`   
  
April was a little mad at Kai for making her have to stop enjoying her 'time' with Tala but decided that getting her brother back up and running is a lot better than having some fun with your boyfriend. Besides, that kind of thing she could do to Tala whenever, this was probably going to be a once in a lifetime thing. Especially since it was Kai we were talking about.  
  
Kai had to be the most stubborn person that April had ever met. That of course made her job more challanging and it was always good for a photographer to be challanged. Especially since she knew that whatever Kai picked was going to be the very best and not just picked because April had taken the photo.   
  
Of course, this was the downside to it, he just never admitted when he was wrong or upset or scared. Well, with this one little exception of course and April planned to milk out this exception for all that it's worth.  
  
"So, what do you think? What should my new office look like?" Kai asked, interupting April's thought process and almost childishly sucked on his milkshake straw.  
  
April took a look at the book. "Well, I think that we should get a blue and black theme this time, something like this." April said pointing out the picture. "If you look closely, this set is full of bright colours and we're not making you into a clown. I'm sorry." April turned the page. "This would be nice, if you were Tala, but you're not so we're not going to get that." April mentally took note of the page so that she could tell Tala all about it when he got home from his trip.  
  
"Alright." Kai took the book back and flipped to a page and then laid it back down in front of April. "What about this one?"  
  
April took a look and smiled. "I think we've found you your new office."  
  
Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ   
  
Kai watched from a corner as the people came in his office and took away his stuff, and then began ripping up the carpet. As Kai watched his chair and desk get taken away he felt regret that he had to lose those but tried to focus on telling himself that it was all for the best.  
  
Kai left his office, not wanting to get in the way of anyone that was working on it. He walked towards the park, intent on practicing with his beyblade by himself. He hadn't done that in a long time. Not because he didn't want to, but because Shanna had always frowned at it.  
  
He got half way through the park before he was stopped by a small group of boys, who were all wearing black and red. Obviously a beyblading group, since they were also all holding beyblades. Kai smiled slightly, remembering how his teams had done the same thing as this team was going to. The only difference of course, was that his teams always won.  
  
"Hey, you're Kai Hiwatari right?" To Kai's nod the leader continued. "Good, then I demand that you battle us."   
  
Kai just raised an eyebrow. "Demand that I battle you? Isn't that a little extreme. You must really want to get your butt kicked." Kai reached into his pocket to finger Dranzer, as was his habit. "And trust me kid, you will get your butt kicked."  
  
The boy that Kai was supposed to go against was now enraged and Kai smirked, knowing that someone that fought by rage was never as good as someone who was calm and indifferent. "I don't think so. I think that you're going to get your butt kicked."  
  
Kai shook his head. "You're on."  
  
The boys all went over to the closest beyblading arena inside the park, there was tons of them in this park, and Kai took his place on one side while the raged boy took his place on the other. "You're going down, Kai Hiwatari."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Michael Tensi." The boy replied. "But that doesn't really matter, now does it?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "No it doesn't but it's nice to know who you're up against anyways." Kai pulled out his beyblade and placed it on it's rip cord. "Are you ready Michael?"  
  
Michael held his beyblade on it's rip cord too. "Yes, I'm ready." He smirked. "Ready to win."  
  
Good attitude, Kai decided, but attitude won't get you anywhere in this game unless you use it properly. Kai knew that the hard way. "If you say so."   
  
"One..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Three..."  
  
"Let it RIP!" Kai's voice echoed through the park as both of the bladers released their beyblades into the dish.   
  
Dranzer was intent on just getting rid of this challanger but Michael's beyblade seemed to have been expecting that and dodged him everytime. Both Dranzer and Kai were starting to get impatient but not wanting to use an unfair advantage, Kai didn't call Dranzer out.  
  
Dranzer and Kai both noticed the pattern that Michael's beyblade always escaped to the right when it dodged. Kai smirked and Dranzer focused on that and the next thing any of them knew, Michael's beyblade had flown out of the dish.   
  
Michael's voice sounded defeated as he spoke. "Great game."  
  
"It was." Kai agreed. "Not many people can avoid me that well. Just stop using a pattern on how you're going to defend or attack and you'll be a great blader someday."  
  
Michael looked at Kai and grinned. "Really?"  
  
Kai nodded. "I guarantee it." Kai wondered why he was acting so soft towards this guy and shrugged it off, not wanting to go into deep thought today.  
  
"Thanks a lot Kai." Michael said, snatched up his beyblade and ran off, his teammates behind him. Kai smiled as he watched him go and then continued on his walk. 


	3. Chapter Two

Kai Has A Girlfriend IV  
  
*goes and hugs her 'acquaintance' who is a great person even if she says she isn't and continously reads her chapters even if she doesn't review* Yah, you know who you are...  
  
Anyways...to the rest of my readers...thanks! *would hug them but doesn't know if they'd want to be hugged*  
  
Oh well..here I go again...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kai looked around his apartment, which was completely painted black, with blue carpets and blue furniture. Kai thought that it suited his personality very well most days. The days that it didn't suit his personality were the days that he had been with Shanna, and those days were over, which was why he had changed his apartment to look like this.  
  
Kai mindlessly looked around the apartment and decided that it looked empty, boring, unlived in even. Kai sighed, there was always going to be something wrong with this apartment, wasn't there? Oh well, Kai wasn't in the mood to drown himself about it, he had better things to do.   
  
Kai wandered around the house, opening door and peeking in them, to see if there was anything in this place for him to do. Kai got to the last door in the hallway and then turned around, he wasn't going to go in there. That would just bring back the painful memories.  
  
For the room at the end of the hall was his old bedroom, a room that he had brought Shanna into countless times, a place where he had fallen asleep listening to Shanna's soft breathing, a place where he had woken up to the sound of her voice. It was a place that he couldn't enter without feeling her presence and for that reason and that reason only, it was no longer his bedroom.   
  
Kai had moved out of the room, leaving all of his stuff in there and had gone on a huge shopping spree with April and had bought new clothes, a new bed, a new dresser, a new rug, some new blankets, and April had even come over to help paint Kai's new bedroom. It was the only room in the entire apartment that they hadn't had the painters do for them. Well the second room in the apartment, the first was Kai's old bedroom.  
  
Kai knew that beyond the door there was a shrine for Shanna, her pictures cluttered the wall, her gifts the dresser, her favourite clothes for him to wear were on the bed, waiting for Kai. But Kai would never put them on, as far as he was concerned Shanna was now a part of his past and so was that room, for now at least. Eventually, April would get her way and they would redecorate the room and use it as a guest room but for now, it would stay like that, preserving the perfection that he liked to think of as his once existent relationship with Shanna.  
  
The phone rang in the distance and Kai just ignored it, figuring that it would be Bryan again, asking if Kai wanted to double up with him, Courtenay and her friend Hannah. Kai had politely said no the first time, but Kai was sure that Bryan wasn't about to give up.  
  
It was amazing how in three short years, Tala, Bryan, Rei and Kai could have come to be such close friends. It was really a gift from the gods or god or whatever you wanted to call them and Kai smiled. Maybe he should take Bryan up on that offer, it might do him some good.   
  
As soon as Kai decided that, the phone stopped ringing. Kai wasn't in the mood to call Bryan himself so he decided to go to the office and see if there was something for him to do. Take his mind off of anything it shouldn't be on.  
  
Kai grabbed his coat and tucked it under his arm, grabbed his keys and left the apartment, not hearing his answering machine as it began recording a message. "Hello, this is Shanna, listen Kai, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that if you want me back, then I'd be honored to come back. I've missed you Kai."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Rei and Lolli made their way up to Kai's apartment, intending orginally to just hang around, wanting to make sure that Kai was alright with his whole 'seperation' thing.   
  
Actually to tell you the truth, Rei and Lolli were worried about Kai, they thought that he was being a little bit too productive in his journey forward. After being with Shanna since he was fourteen, that was three years ago, you'd think that he wouldn't be this outgoing with the whole break-up thing. Rei was really worried that Kai was actually ready to break but he just wouldn't tell anybody. That idea was troubling Rei a lot.  
  
Rei fished his key chain out of his pocket and flipped through the keys on it until he found the key that Kai had given him to his apartment. Kai was constantly on business trips and Sarah, his cat, was constantly home alone. Kai had given Rei the key so that Rei could let himself in and take care of Sarah once in a while.   
  
Rei noticed that Kai's answering machine was flashing and decided that he wasn't going to check it, even if he was curious about who would phone Kai at home. Rei looked around and, noticing that Kai wasn't anywhere to be seen, he walked to Kai's bedroom and opened the door and nearly fell over as he did.  
  
The whole room looked like a ceremonial shrine to Shanna, the walls were completely covered with Shanna's pictures, the floor with things that Rei knew Shanna had given Kai. The bed was covered in the outfits that Rei was sure were Shanna's favourites. Rei turned out of the room and walked back to the living room, his muscles stiff and afraid for his friend.  
  
"So, is he back there?" Lolli asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Rei had just seen something frightening.   
  
"No." Rei said and sighed. Rei looked at the answering machine and couldn't help but wonder, he went and pressed the play button before he even realized what he was doing.  
  
"Hello, this is Shanna, listen Kai, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that if you want me back, then I'd be honored to come back. I've missed you Kai." The recorded voice said.  
  
Rei quickly pressed delete and he could hear Lolli shriek behind him. "Rei? Why did you do that?"  
  
Rei quickly told her about Kai's room. "So I think that we need to find someway to get him to stop thinking about Shanna."  
  
Lolli nodded. "Definitely and I know the perfect plan." Lolli said and grinned, before telling Rei her complete plan.  
  
Rei grinned too. "Ingenius." Rei kissed Lolli on the cheek. "I knew that there was a reason I've been with you for so long."   
  
Lolli giggled and looked away. "Come on, lets go before Kai comes back." Lolli and Rei left the apartment, careful to lock the door behind them but oblivious to the little kitten that had just let itself out.  
  
Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ Æ§Æ   
  
Shanna sighed as she checked her message machine for the third day in a row. Kai still hadn't returned that call that she had given him just a few days ago, telling him that she wanted him back in her life, that she couldn't stand not being with him any longer.  
  
Shanna went out to the porch of her bedroom and curled up on the porch swing, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, rocking back and forth in a comforting motion.   
  
Before long, someone came and sat on the porch with her. Shanna didn't even have to turn and look at them in order to know that it was April. It was just the way that April walked and the comforting presence that let Shanna know who it was.  
  
"Hey." Shanna said silently, looking out at the stars in the midnight blue sky. "What brings you out here?"  
  
"I was worried about you." April admitted. "You don't seem to be yourself lately and I was worried, that's all. It's probably nothing but it's my natural instinct to worry about all these little things."  
  
Shanna laughed. "You're going to be a great mother one of these days." Shanna squeezed her legs tighter. "You and Tala will be great parents if you ever get around to that."  
  
April nodded. "I hope we will be." April sighed. "You know though, just because I'm a worrywart doesn't make me a good parent. You'll probably be a lot better at it then me."  
  
"Me?" Shanna scoffed. "Are you kidding? There is no way that anyone would want me to raise kids. I'm not a people person, you know that. You're nice, kind, and generous, I'm just the exact opposite."  
  
April shrugged. "People take advantage of people who are kind."   
  
Shanna sighed again. "Yes but only until they realize that that person won't even stop giving no matter how much they take."  
  
April nodded. "I guess you're right."  
  
There was a silence before Shanna spoke again. "I'm sorry that I did that to Kai. You must feel weird, being stuck in the middle."  
  
April shrugged again. "You get used to it, soon you don't even realize it anymore. I'm fine with it, I'll be fine with it forever. Like you said, I'll never stop giving out advice and friendship to anyone, even if they try to drain it all away. I'm Kai's sister and your friend and I won't stop being either, no matter what."  
  
Shanna smiled. "Thanks April."  
  
"No problem."   
  
Then there was a silence and both of them just stared at the moon.  
  
{A/N: Okay, sorta crappy chapter. I'm sorry if you think it's bad, I guess I wasn't really in the greatest of writing moods when I wrote this, please forgive me *begs forgiveness*  
  
Oh and again, thanks Sa...I mean my acquaintance...} 


	4. Chapter Three

Kai Has a Girlfriend IV  
  
*glares at her reviewers* DON"T HURT THEM *goes and hugs her poor Kai and Rei* awww my poor babies...did they hurt you?  
  
Kai: *grumbles something*  
  
Rei: *is being suffocated so can't say anything*  
  
my poor poor poor Kai and Rei *huggles them some more before letting them go* Don't hurt them again or I won't update anymore *glares*  
  
Kai & Rei: *back away slowly because kim is staring to scare them*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kai sat at the table in the most fanciest restaurant in town, he had wanted to make a good first impression. Kai sat in favourite new tuxedo, new because he had thrown out the one he had had with Shanna. It was navy blue, not pure black like most people wore. Kai actually hated things that were pure black, he preferred the dark blues.  
  
Now Kai's attention fluttered to the door, waiting for someone to come in and be lead to his table. You see, Kai was on a blind date, and his date was was five minutes late. He made a mental note to not let Rei set him up on anymore dates. Actually, as far as he knew, it had been Lolli's idea and Lolli's friend but Rei had been sent to convince Kai, not Lolli. But the end result was the same, he guessed. He was here, sitting at a table, waiting for his date to show up. If this had been Shanna she wouldn't be...  
  
Kai stopped himself right there and mentally hit himself and made a note to bang his head on the wall a couple of times when he got out of here. Kai had to learn to stop thinking about Shanna, she wasn't a part of his life anymore and he had to realize this.   
  
"Hello." A soft voice said to Kai and Kai looked up, hoping that this was his date. "I'm Lizzy."  
  
Kai jumped up and pulled out the other chair in order to sit Lizzy. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Kai."  
  
Lizzy blushed and it made Kai almost roll his eyes, almost. "Thank you, but I'm sure you're just saying that to be a gentleman." Lizzy flung her long blonde hair over her shoulder, put her elbows on the table (bad habit) and put her chin on her hands and fluttered her blue eyes at him.   
  
Kai almost wanted to knock that look off her face. Kai had specifically told Rei and Lolli that he didn't want this kind of woman, end of discussion. Obviously they hadn't taken that into much consideration. Kai sighed and figured that he was just going to have to deal with it. "No, I mean it. So tell me something about yourself."  
  
"Well, I play a little tennis, some badminton and I beyblade some but not much." Lizzy said and then turned to Kai. "But I'm sure that you'd be able to kick my ass in a beyblade match, after all, not many people are in your league, are they?"  
  
Kai had to agree with the chick, even if she was just trying to make him feel 'masculine'. "Yah, not many people are in my league anymore and those that are, don't try to fight me. So basically, I am the top of the top, I guess you could say. So, what kind of beyblade do you have?"  
  
The talk turned to beyblade types and what kind of equipment would be good for each and Kai found himself starting to relax into the date, thinking that maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it was going to be.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Shanna was so close to just going over to that table and just ripping that blonde bitch's hair out that it wasn't even funny. What kind of girl can just waltz in here and start talking to her Kai as if she owned him? Shanna was angry enough to make a tornado not want to draw her anger out. Which meant that she was pretty damn scary.  
  
Shanna's date, Enrique, {a/n: yes enrique the playboy bunny, err well that's what my friends call him. For you guys, enrique the guy with all the chicks} wasn't too happy about the fact that he had to sit across from, what was in his eyes, a beauty and have her pay less attention to him as a dog would to the fact that the sky is blue.   
  
"Can I get you anything?" The waiter asked as he came up to check up on his assigned table. "Your meals will be done in a few minutes."  
  
Shanna turned to the waiter and glared at him, causing him to gulp and then bow before running off to another table. Shanna smirked at the power she had over that guy and then frowned when she saw the look on Enrique's face. "What? I didn't want anything. If you want something I'll call him back."  
  
Enrique sighed. "No, that's alright."   
  
Shanna went back to glaring at the girl that was with Kai, that had him laughing now. Shanna felt her anger rise even more at that. No one had ever gotten her Kai to laugh sincerely on a first date, Kai had told Shanna that himself, and now this she-bitch was doing just that.   
  
Enrique sighed again. "That's it, I'm leaving."  
  
"Huh?" Shanna said, looking quickly over at Enrique. "Oh no, you can't leave." If Enrique left and Kai caught her here, Kai would probably realize that she was spying on him.   
  
Enrique shook his head. "Sorry babe, you're a beautiful lady and all but I'm not the type to be second." Enrique pushed himself away from the table, grabbed his coat and left.   
  
Shanna growled. So much for her spying on Kai and trying to see why in the hell he wouldn't return her calls. Shanna also left the restaurant and instead of heading home, she headed for the park, she was going to need to blow off a lot of steam.   
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Kai couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle as Lizzy told him some more about her family. "Your family certainly does sound like a lively bunch. I'd love to meet them sometime."   
  
Lizzy looked at Kai wide-eyed. "Are you saying that there's going to be another date?" Lizzy smiled. "You know, I hope there is, I really enjoyed talking to you. And trust me, most people hate talking to me."  
  
Kai shook his head. "Why would anyone hate talking to you. If anything, they should be honored that you would actually talk to them. I think that you're just a great person to talk to."  
  
Lizzy blushed and hid her face as she stirred her ice cream. Kai wondered what she was thinking right now. Lizzy looked up at him. "Thanks, you're a great guy too. But-"  
  
"But?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow. "There's a but?"  
  
Lizzy giggled and then grew serious again. "I'm sorry Kai but I have a boyfriend." Lizzy hurried to carry on before Kai could get the wrong impression. "We broke up a couple of days ago and Lolli set me up on this date to help get me up and running again, but being here with you and talking has just reminded me so much about him. I'm going home and I'm going to call him and apoligize and ask for him back." Lizzy frowned. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you Kai, you're a great person but..."  
  
"He's the one for you." Kai finished and sighed. "I know how you feel Lizzy, I've felt the same way before."  
  
"And what happened?" Lizzy asked. "Did you get back together or what?"  
  
"No, because I was too stubborn to say how I felt so she left me and now she won't even talk to me. That's why I'm here, to help get over her." Kai said and sighed. "Well, we'd better get going, let me pay the bill and then we'll go." Kai looked up and paled considerablely.  
  
"What's wrong? It looks like you just saw a ghost." Lizzy said and turned around to see where he was staring.  
  
"Here." Kai said and pushed two hundred dollars into her hand. "Pay for the meal and then get a cab. I just saw someone I need to talk to."  
  
Lizzy nodded. "Well then you'd better go, it was nice talking to you."  
  
Kai stood up and nodded. "You too."  
  
Kai raced out the door and ran around the corner only to find that he couldn't see her anymore. "Damnit!" Kai sighed and then hailed a cab, he needed to go home. 


	5. Chapter Four

Kai Has A Girlfriend IV  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything..*cries*   
  
Chapter Four  
  
Kai got home late that night, hanging his coat up on the hook right inside of his front door and slipping off his best shoes, sighing as his feet were given room to stretch again.  
  
Kai made his way to the living room, flopping carelessly down on the couch, not in the mood for bed yet, hell it was only nine o'clock. Kai picked up the remote and flicked through the channels. He found a good show but then the commercials came on, the commercials Kai had come up with as an apoligy to Shanna during one of their many fights.  
  
Kai quickly turned off the television and went to the bathroom, splashing water on his face and then looking at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw and disgustedly turned around and stormed off to his room.   
  
No wonder Shanna had left him, Kai had lost all of his appeal. He was no longer the sexy man she had fallen in love with, now he was just a somebody that was quickly turning into a nobody. Kai would have to remember to call April tomorrow so that she could advise him on a place to go and get his hair done and such. Maybe then he'd feel better about himself.  
  
Kai doubted it of course, it would take a miracle to get Kai back on his feet again. If he didn't think about Shanna, she would appear to him. His imagination, his mind and his heart, weren't about to let him just forget about her obviously.  
  
Kai flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, the same ceiling that he had been staring up at for a week now, wondering what Shanna was doing at this very moment. Kai stood up and took off his clothes until he was in just his boxers. Then he turned off the light and climbed into bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Shanna sat on her porch swing, as was her habit, staring off into the velvet sky, wondering what Kai was doing right now. He was probably still in that stupid restaurant, talking to that stupid blonde chick. Shanna sighed, now she was sure that she was just being jealous.  
  
Kai wasn't interested in her anymore, Shanna was sure of that now. He hadn't returned the call because he didn't want her back, he had already gotten on with his life and here Shanna was, freting over him. It wasn't fair, how come Kai could get back in the 'game' and Shanna was stuck here, just watching and wishing that every girl he went out with was her.  
  
Well no more, tomorrow she would go to that club that Rei and Bryan were always talking about and she would find herself a man, even if it took her all night. There had to be someone out there that would like her. And if there wasn't, well then so be, she would sulk in her room for the rest of her life. But atleast she wouldn't sit around thinking about Kai all day. No, that was just a waste of time. There was nothing that she could do to bring him back to her.  
  
Shanna looked up and saw the first star of the night and smiled, making a silent wish that she would forget about Kai and get on with her life. Shanna stood up and turned to go inside and then looked back up at the star and took her wish back. Wishing for something else this time.  
  
Shanna entered her room and changed into her favourite silk pjamies and then slid under the cool sheets of her bed and looked out the window, seeing her star from her bed. Shanna smiled and hoped that her wish came true, even if it was a selfish wish.  
  
Shanna didn't know why she had wished it but Shanna knew that it was the right wish for her. Shanna fell asleep, dreaming of what she had wished for, of Kai coming back to her, maybe not today or for a few years, but she dreamt of Kai coming back to her eventually.  
  
The star shone a little bit brighter and it seemed to wink through Shanna's bedroom window.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kai and Rei walked to the store together without saying anything, for the first five seconds. Then Kai thought of something that he wanted to ask and so he turned to Rei and said it softly, not wanting other people to hear it.  
  
"Huh?" Rei asked, leaning in. "I didn't hear you."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Do you ever think you'll break up with Lolli?"  
  
"Yes." Rei said. "All the time, it's a normal relationship fear. Why?" Rei looked at Kai. "I don't quite follow this."  
  
"You don't have to." Kai told Rei easily. "Just work with me." Kai decided to go on a hunch. "Do you like my sister by any chance?"  
  
Rei turned a bright red. "Maybe. Why?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "I don't know. Does it matter?"  
  
"No, I guess not." Rei said and then turned to look in front of them. "Didn't you like your sister before you found out that she was your sister?"  
  
"No." Kai replied. "We were already close before we found that out and so, why would I like her that way. Besides, back then I had Shanna still-" Kai paused and shook his head. "No, I'm not going to get into that again. I don't want to talk about Shanna anymore, she's not with me so why should I talk about her?"  
  
Rei shrugged. "Maybe you should talk about her, get her off your chest so that you can go on with your life." Kai looked at Rei strangely and Rei shrugged. "What? It was just a suggestion. You don't have to take it to heart if you don't want to."  
  
Kai sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm just sort of, well, uncomfortable with the whole situation. I don't know how to deal with it. Which reminds me of another thing I wanted to ask you." Kai tried to think of a way to say this so that it wasn't completely out of character but he couldn't think of one so he just blurted it out. "Do you think that you and Bryan could take me to that club you always brag about sometime, you know so that I can get back into the field without having to worry about any commitions or anything like that. I think that may be my problem. You know, I just got out of a relationship and now I'm supposed to be looking for a new one."  
  
Rei nodded. "That sounds about right. Sure, me and Bryan were going to go up there on Saturday, err tomorrow, anyways. I'm sure he'll be fine with taking you up there too. It won't hurt to try. Just one thing, you can't ever tell Lolli or Courtenay what goes on up there or we'd be dead meat."  
  
Kai laughed. "So you still haven't gotten around to bringing Lolli with ya, have you?'  
  
Rei shook his head. "No way, that's our place to relax from them, I'm not going to ruin it. Sometimes you just got to get away from your girl. You understand."  
  
Kai agreed. "I know how it feels but it sure as hell feels just as good when you come home to her."  
  
Rei smiled as he put an image to that thought. "It sure does."  
  
"Come on, lets hurry or we'll be late for supper and April's cooking."  
  
Rei smiled and folled Kai on their dash to the store.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
April walked around the house in nothing but her bikini. Rei walked in and almost dropped the groceries when he saw her. April giggled and took them from him before he actually did drop them.   
  
"Hey April." Kai said, his eyebrow up but not asking anything about her outfit. April rolled her eyes.  
  
"It gets hot when your cooking and I couldn't find my shorts so this was the next best thing." April pretended to fan herself. "You didn't want me to over-heat and die, did you?"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Drama queen."  
  
April stuck her tongue out at him and started to go through the grocery bags. "Did you get everything on my list?"  
  
"Yep." Rei said proudly. "Though some of it was hard to find, we got it all and we got back here in record time." Rei pulled a stool to the counter and began to unpack the stuff, his familiarity with the kitchen showing as he put everything in the right spot.  
  
April helped Rei do so, leaving out the stuff that she needed to finish the meal. "Thanks a lot Rei." April said and gave him a quick squeeze on the shoulder for a thank you. "Now go and do something while I cook otherwise I'll be tripping all over you."  
  
Rei smiled and went to the living room to watch tv, listening to the sound of April singing more than the tv until Lolli walked in and then Rei paid all of his attention to her of course, in the way of kisses and such but that's not the point. 


	6. Chapter Five

Kai Has A Girlfriend IV  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' not even the people because they were all based on someone that someone else made up or on someone that I actually personally know.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It turned out that Bryan and Rei couldn't take him to the club on Saturday after all as April got a random phone call from someone in the company telling her that she had to hold a 'tea party' for some branch officals and it had to be done on Saturday, the day she got the phone call.  
  
April had automatically panicked and, not knowing where else to go, had asked them all for help. Rei of course, was against it at first because he really wanted to help Kai out but Bryan had been all for it. So eventually all of the seven of them, got together to help April out.  
  
"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you." April exclaimed as she walked into the meeting room where Bryan and Courtenay were laying out all of the placemats.   
  
"Eh, it's no problem April." Bryan said, flashing April a smile and then turned his attention back to what he was doing. "I enjoy helping you out, it gives me a reason to do something productive."  
  
"Helping Kai is productive." Rei said under his breath, just loudly enough that Kai could hear it but not anyone else. Kai sighed, Rei was in a really bad mood today. Kai wondered why and decided to ask the boy later.  
  
April came in with the cups and saucers and then placed them on top of the placemats that Bryan and Courtenay had just laid out. "There we go. We just need to get out the cookies and place them around and then we'll be all set to go." April turned to Kai. "I'm really sorry that I ruined your trip to the secret club of Bryan's. I swear I'll make it up to you somehow."  
  
Kai shrugged. "It's not biggie, we'll just go next weekend instead, it won't kill us to do something like that. Besides, I've had worse things that I could have been doing besides helping you."   
  
April smiled. "Well, if you're sure that it wasn't too big of a loss." April trailed off and then looked at the cookies in her hands and frowned. "Guys, what happened to the chocolate ones?"  
  
There was the sound of munching in the corner and everyone turned to look and they all saw Tyson in the corner, with a hoard of chocolate cookies. April glared at him, as did most of the others. Kai just smirked, wondering how Tyson had gotten in here in the first place.  
  
"Sorry." Tyson said lamely, trying to smile while still having cookies crammed in his mouth. "I'll go get you more."  
  
April sighed in desperation. "There isn't time. The guests are going to be here any second now and we're not ready because Tyson decided to take a snack out of my cookies."  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Kai and everyone looked at each other, just knowing that the knock was from the guests. April quickly shoved the cookies in Rei's hands and then ran to the door, fixed her hair and then opened it.  
  
Kai found they were only looking at their grandfather and everyone sighed in relief. April even went as far as hitting him in the shoulder for scaring her and then took the cookies back from Rei and began to arrange them by every place.  
  
"Are you ready?" Voltaire asked everyone {A/n: *sighs* i just know I didn't spell that right}. "The guests are in the lobby, waiting."  
  
"Just a second." April said and then rushed to arrange the last plate. "Alright, I'm ready for them now."  
  
Voltaire nodded and went to get them. April turned to everyone, she made a nervous look and Kai laughed and motioned for everyone to follow him into his office until the guests were in the room and it was safe to leave. April hugged Kai before he left, Kai not returning the favor of course, and then April kissed him on the forehead and closed the door behind them. Kai rolled his eyes and followed his friends into his own office.  
  
o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O  
  
Kai watched as Rei and Lolli walked slower than the rest of them, only a few steps in front of Kai. Rei and Lolli were holding hands, giggling in each others ear and just all around having fun together. Kai on the other hand, was really close to just going and hitting them and pulling them apart.   
  
It wasn't that Kai was jealous of Rei because of Lolli, it was just that everything that Rei was doing right now, were things that Kai had once done with Shanna. Things that Kai woke up to every night, itching to do.   
  
Kai sighed, he shouldn't be having this sort of thoughts. It was wrong, not healthy, it was inhuman to wish this of someone that you were over. It just proved one thing and one thing only, that Kai wasn't over Shanna yet and obviously wouldn't be for a long time.  
  
Kai mentally kicked himself. Maybe he just needed to fuck someone, have a one-night stand. So that he would forget about Shanna, after all, he'd been with her for three years, never unfaithful once. Maybe having sex with someone that he could see wasn't Shanna would help.   
  
Kai decided that that was a good idea and so he smiled to himself and began to think of what he was going to wear to that club, so that he could attract a few females.  
  
^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^  
  
Rei looked over his shoulder at the sound of feet dragging along the sidewalk and saw Kai walking, his head down low, the shadow from his hair covering his face, making it impossible for Rei to see him.  
  
Rei sighed and let go of Lolli and told her to go and talk to Tala {A/n: Yah! Tala's back *tackles him and glomps him* Tala: *is dizzy from this*}. Lolli wondered why but shrugged and then ran up to Tala and began to ask him about April.   
  
Rei slowed his pace and fell into step beside Kai. Kai looked up slightly but then pretended that he hadn't noticed his team mate's presence. Rei wasn't that easily fooled though, he knew that Kai knew that he was there and Rei wasn't about to just stand around being a fool and waiting for him to be noticed.  
  
"So, what's the matter?" Rei asked and then continued on before Kai could say anything. "And don't say that nothing's the matter because I know that there is. I may not be the smartest book in the set but I certainly can tell these things. So, come on Kai, spill."   
  
Kai didn't say anything, he only looked up in the air and brushed his bangs away from his face, as if he hadn't heard what Rei said. But finally he replied. "I guess I'm half jealous."  
  
"About what?" Rei pushed, wanting his leader to talk because hopefully that would help him.  
  
Kai shrugged. "I just am, that's all. It's really stupid, you don't want to hear it." Kai looked away, his shadow again keeping his facial expressions from Rei's sight.  
  
"I doubt that." Rei said. "I'd listen even if it was stupid. Come on Kai, just tell me and then I'll stop bugging you. Besides," Rei scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just might be able to help you out."  
  
Kai shook his head. He said something that sounded like "Not unless you're a girl" but Rei couldn't be sure. Kai cleared his throat. "You can't help me out Rei, so why don't you just go back to Lolli."  
  
Rei's head cleared and understandment took place. "You're jealous because me and Lolli are together and you and Shanna aren't." Rei hit himself on the head. "I should have gotten that earlier. Sorry Kai, I didn't realize-"  
  
Kai cut him off. "It's alright, really, I can deal with it."  
  
Rei shook his head. "If you say so Kai, if you say so." Rei decided to change the subject before Kai decided that Rei was pushing it a little bit too far. "So, what are you going to do for the rest of the week?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "Work on some business, go on a couple motorcycle rides {A/n: picture kai on a motorcycle *drools as she does so*}, maybe go through that stupid attic of yours so that I can find the rest of my stuff. You know, things like that."  
  
"That sounds cool. Maybe I'll help you with that attic. Tyson and Max are never going to get to it and if Kenny does, it'll all be arranged alphabetically or something." Rei rolled his eyes at the thought of Kenny doing that. "We'll work on it whenever you want to."  
  
Kai nodded. "Whenever I want to."  
  
Rei and Kai fell into a silence for the rest of the way home and Rei never did figure out if when Kai sighed it was out of relief, or regret.  
  
~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^  
  
Shanna sat in the middle of the living room with a cup of tea in her right hand and a cookie in her left. Shanna watched as April ran around as busily as a bee and just shook her head. April really needed to find a better way to get rid of her anxiety. Obviously Tala wasn't working anymore.  
  
"So, what have you been up to lately?" April asked as she looked frantically in all of her photo albums. "I haven't seen you around for a while and that's kinda strange since we live in the same house."  
  
Shanna smiled. "It's not that strange. I've been busy and you've been working in the office late." Shanna managed to get out of the house every day extra early for a reason, to avoid the rest of the girls.  
  
"You know, it's not healthy to not see someone you're living with." April continued, ignoring Shanna's comment. "Maybe we should do something this weekend. Go shopping or something."  
  
Shanna thought for a second and then shook her head. "Nope, no can do."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Because I'm going to the club that Rei always goes to this weekend, Shanna thought to herself. But out loud she said simply that; "I already have plans, that's all. Nothing major but I did promise something that I'd go and meet them this weekend and I don't want to break my promise."  
  
April sighed. "Yah, you don't want to do that. Oh well, we can always go some other day." April's eyes lit up. "Ah huh, I found it!" April pushed a photo album into Shanna's lap and then pointed to a picture. "Don't you think that this would be a great scene for a date with Tala?"  
  
Shanna looked at it for a minute. There was a forest in the background, a cliff up above and it looked like the sun set perfectly behind the mountains. "What's the occasion?"  
  
April shrugged. "Well, it's our two year anniversary. It's my turn to plan the date soo."  
  
Shanna nodded. "Yah, that makes sense. You always did go for this kind of stuff." Shanna looked at it again. "Yah, this would be a great place. You having a picnic?"  
  
April tilted her head. "I wasn't, but you know, that's not a bad idea. I'd have to figure out what to bring but hey, I'll find something."  
  
Shanna smiled. "Even if you brought Tala crumbs, I'm sure he'd be pleased with you. He loves you April." Shanna sighed.  
  
April looked at Shanna, concern written all over her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Shanna replied, waving April away. "I'm going to go upstairs and read my book. You should work on what you're going to bring to the picnic." Shanna stood up. "Good luck." With that Shanna climbed the stairs and threw herself on her bed.  
  
If only that was Kai and my date instead of April's, Shanna thought, if only. 


	7. Chapter Six

Kai Has A Girlfriend IV  
  
Disclaimer: I, Kim, do not own anything that is involved in writing this fanfic except the idea, the computer, and the brain. Are we all clear on this yet? I do NOT own beyblade or anything related to it. Okay? Okay!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Kai watched as Rei ran around the house, trying to find the keys to his car {A/N: Please note that in this story Kai's 18 and the rest of them are 17}. Kai rolled his eyes, as he spotted Rei's keys laying forgotten on the counter. This could take a while, especially since there was no way that Rei would ever think to look in the kitchen.   
  
"Rei, your keys are on the counter." Kai said simply, his voice raised enough that Rei could hear him but not enough to sound annoyed. He didn't want Rei to think that he was in a bad mood because then they might not go at all and that would completely ruin Kai's chance to put his plan into action.  
  
"Thanks Kai." Rei said, running down the stairs and straight for the kitchen, running into the counter in the process. Rei hopped around on one foot for a minute, holding his left knee but then stopped and forced a smile. "So, are you ready to go?" Kai nodded. "Good, then lets go."  
  
Kai follwed Rei outside to his car {A/N: I would tell you what type but eh, I don't really know that many and there's this one car I want him to have but I can't remember the name so live with it}. Kai climbed in the passanger seat, jumping up and over the door. Rei did the same on his side and slid on his seatbelt before turning on the car.   
  
Kai did up his seatbelt but only at the thought that there would probably be a few cops on the road to where they were going and he didn't want to get Rei in trouble. That might definitely lower his chance of ever going to this place.   
  
Kai looked over at Rei who was paying full attention to the road, one hand on the steering wheel and the other one on the radio dail. Kai shook his head, leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes, letting the song flow over him.  
  
"I don't like to, be alone in the night. I don't like to, hear I'm wrong when I'm right." The lyrics started. "I don't like to, have the rain on my shoes but I do love you."  
  
Kai sighed and reached up to change the station, there was no way he'd be able to survive this song for three minutes. No way at all.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Shanna climbed into the black car that she had bought just a few weeks ago, after trading the car that Kai had gotten her for her birthday. Shanna had loved that car but, as it was, it was just a memory of Kai that Shanna didn't need to have around anymore.  
  
Shanna sighed, she had had to give up a lot of stuff in order to help her forget Kai and his perfect blue hair that he always fussed about. Shanna shook her head and drove the car onto the road. This would probably be a little more difficult than her usual trip to the market. After all, she didn't even know exactly where this club was, only it's immediate area.   
  
Shanna shook her head, she'd be fine. What was she so worried about? That she would find another Kai? Ha, yah right. There would never be another Kai and there would never be anyone that could replace them. There would only be guys that could help her forget, even if just for a little while.   
  
Shanna turned on the radio and, disliking the song, played around with the radio dail until she got a different station. When she found one, she pulled back and returned her full attention to the road ahead of her. Shanna sighed and softly sang along with the song, not caring if people thought her singing was bad or not.  
  
"I don't like to turn the radio on, just to find I, missed my favourite song." Both Shanna and the radio belted. "I don't like to, be the last of the news but I do love you."  
  
Shanna recongized this song and cursed. This was the song that Kai had sang to her on their second year annivarsary. Shanna sighed. Great, another memory of Kai had she would have to throw out the window soon.  
  
"Love everything about the way you're loving me, the way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep. And I love to kiss you in the rain, I love everything you do. Oh I do." LeAnn Rimes sang.  
  
Shanna sighed and changed the song. This was going to be a long car trip at this rate. Shanna leaned back against the seat again, and then glued her eyes to the road, looking closely to make sure that no one was going to cause her an accident and ruin this day even more.  
  
"Why don't I like the girl I see? The one whose standing right in front of me. Why don't I think before I speak. I should have listened to that voice inside me. I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind, to say the kind of things I said last night." The song sang out to Shanna.  
  
Shanna sighed. This sounded like one of those songs that fits exactly what really happened or is happening. Shanna gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and then turned the car so that they were going on the right road again.  
  
"Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall. You don't have to tell me, whose the biggest fool of all. Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me."   
  
Shanna could feel tears rushing to her eyes and she brushed them with her left hand. This song wasn't as bad as the last one but it certainly was bringing memories forth. Memories that were better locked up than brought free.  
  
"Why did I let you walk away? When all I had to do was say, I'm sorry. I let my pride get in the way and in the heat of the moment I was to blame. I must be stupid, must be crazy must be out of my mind. Now in the cold light of the day I realize."   
  
Shanna's thoughts instantly turned to Kai again. Kai and the way he had looked that night that they had had a fight. Kai and the way that he had watched helplessly as she had walked away. Kai hadn't known what to say to bring him back and come to think of it, Shanna hadn't known what she wanted Kai to say.  
  
"Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall. You don't have to tell me, whose the biggest fool of all. Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me."   
  
Shanna wanted to hit her head on the steering wheel but wisely decided against it, not wanting to wreck her new car. But still, this was really starting to hurt her brain. Not to mention her heart.  
  
"If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true, there would be two of us, standing here in front of you. If you could show me that someone that I used to be, bring my baby. My baby, my baby to me." The song was coming to an end and so was Shanna. "Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall. You don't have to tell me, whose the biggest fool of all. Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me."  
  
Shanna pulled the car over, parking. Then she buried her head in her arms and cried.   
  
~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^   
  
Kai walked into the club and felt amazed. For such a little place, there sure was a lot of people. The music sounded good and the environment looked great. That was probably why Rei and Bryan spent so much time here. And plus, with one good look around, Kai could tell that this club wasn't lacking in the woman's department either.  
  
Rei nudged Kai in the stomach with his elbow and motioned for Kai to look over to his right where a pretty lady was sitting, sipping on a drink or another. Her long black hair was swaying around her, almost to the music. Kai noticed that her eyes were directed over at them and Kai turned to Rei. "What about her?"  
  
"That one's mine." Rei said simply and then walked over to her. Kai shook his head and then turned to look around, almost immediately bombarded by a blonde chick with short hair, blue eyes and a slim face. She looked Kai over and smirked.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Her voice wasn't that musical but then again, Kai hadn't expected it to be. It certainly was a nice thing to listen to though, and Kai smiled, nodding. The girl smiled back and pulled Kai onto the dance floor and began to move to the music. "I'm Steph, what's your name?"  
  
"Kai." Kai replied simply, and began to move to the beat himself, not caring that Steph's eyes were all over his body and moresome. In fact, Kai found himself actually glad that she was looking at him and obviously liking what she saw. Kai smirked at her and gave her the once-over, dragging his eyes.  
  
Steph giggled and reached up, wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and bringing her grinding hips against Kai's. "I like that name. It's sounds orginal, just like you."  
  
Kai smiled but didn't say anything else and brought his hands down to her ass and held her against him with it. Steph smirked at that and Kai did as well. Maybe this plan actually would work.  
  
o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O   
  
Shanna finally made it to the club and parked her car. Checking the side mirror to make sure that her make-up hadn't ran, she fixed her hair and walked to the door, having a little chat with the bouncer before actually entering.   
  
Shanna smiled as she looked around. She always did love this place, it was full of hot, sexy, sweating guys that were always looking for more. Shanna did a quick, once-over of the club and was almost shocked to death.  
  
For when her eyes fell over the dance floor, they also fell over Kai Hiwatari. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Kai Has A Girlfriend IV  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this story...okay I take that back. I do not own the characters or the basis for this story but if you try to take my idea I'll fight you for it. *ponder this* or better yet, I'll get steph and sarah to fight you for it *smirks* and they got killer nails so I'd watch out  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Shanna's eyes drifted over everyone in the club, taking in the images, trying to find out who to avoid and who to go over and flirt with. Shanna's eyes finally floated over the dance floor and then came to a stop. Kai Hiwatari was out there.  
  
Or rather, Kai Hiwatari was dancing with some blonde chick and they looked pretty close to Shanna. Shanna felt angry inside and she turned away, willing herself not to get involved. She had let Kai go, she had come here to get herself a new man. She had to realize that it was only going to be a matter of time before Kai would do so himself and Shanna was just going to have to deal with it.  
  
"Hey. Do you wanna dance?" Someone asked, their husky voice interupting Shanna's mental calming down speech. Shanna turned towards the voice and found a brown haired boy with green eyes looking down at her. Shanna smiled, if Kai could do this, so could she.   
  
Shanna tilted her head up so that she was looking at the boy eye to eye. "You know what, why not?" Shanna grabbed his hand and pulled him on the dance floor and began to dance to the beat.  
  
The boy grinned and did the same. "I'm Luke by the way. I don't think I had time to mention that." Luke leaned in. "Not that I'm complaining of course."  
  
Shanna smiled back. "Of course you're not." Shanna snaked her hands in behind Luke's body and massaged his ass. "You shouldn't be."  
  
Luke groaned and moved up against Shanna, leaning down to smell her hair. "Oh, I'm not, not at all." Luke wrapped his arms around Shanna's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Are you like this with all the guys that you met in clubs?"  
  
Shanna looked up and blinked, trying to look innocent. "No, you just happen to be an exception." Shanna pinced his ass, watching him jump and smirked. "Oh, I'm Shanna by the way."  
  
Luke nodded and closed his eyes. "Shanna, angel, I'm going to make this the best night of your life." Luke leaned down and kissed Shanna on the mouth.  
  
Shanna sighed. There was only one way that he could do that and something told her that Luke didn't have what she wanted in mind. Especially since it involved making her go with another man. But that was alright, Shanna could settle with whatever Luke actually did have planned for them.  
  
"Is that so? And how are you going to do that?" Shanna asked, slipping her other hand up and around to Luke's hair and began to twirl her finger in it ditsily.   
  
Luke shrugged. "I don't think that I would be able to tell you. Now, I could show you, that is if you're up to it."  
  
Shanna leaned in closer, laying her head on Luke's shoulder. "How 'bout we dance for a little bit longer before we decide to leave." Shanna suggested, not wanting to go with this guy at all but deciding that it was one of those sacrifices she was going to have to commit in order to get Kai out of her head.  
  
"Alrighty then. Whatever you say my angel." Luke said, and kissed her on the mouth again.   
  
Shanna sighed and closed her eyes, letting Luke lead the kiss. He wasn't a bad kisser at all, obviously he got a lot of experience. He was probably the club's man whore. Oh well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.  
  
o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O   
  
Kai let his eyes close as he pulled Steph closer to him, letting her lead the dance for once, since she had complained that he was too controlling earlier. Personally, Kai had no idea what she meant, after all, they were just dancing. but that was alright, Kai hadn't be in the game for three years so it was expected that he didn't know all of the rules. Right?  
  
Steph's mouth was suddenly on Kai's and Kai didn't even have time to respond before she was stuffing her tongue into his mouth. That was definitely something that Kai didn't like and he pulled away, glaring at her.  
  
"What's the matter Kai?" Steph asked, her voice sounded innocent, as if she didn't know what he had found uncomfortable. Yah right.  
  
Kai just shook his head and pulled away from Steph, heading over to the bar, where Rei was sitting with the black haired girl they had seen earlier. Kai decided not to ruin Rei's night just because his night had been effectiently stalled for a minute. Kai sat down a couple of stools over, and lost himself to a couple of drinks before getting turning around and scanning the room for any girls that he thought might be worth going over to.   
  
Kai didn't see any of course, but he did find a table of chicks that were all by themselves and none of them looked that controlling. Kai sighed, and decided to ask the red-head to dance. It couldn't be any worse than what he had just gone through. Kai went and approached the table, the girls seeing him coming began to squeal and gasp. Kai tried not to roll his eyes and smiled at them.  
  
"Mind if I steal her for a little while?" Kai asked, motioning to the red-head. The redhead looked like she was ready to die and instantly shook her head.   
  
"Of course not." One of the other girls said and pushed the girl out of the chair she was sitting in. "Go have fun Tori, and don't come back here any time soon."  
  
Kai had to smile at that and lead the girl out on the dance floor, and began to dance, remaining a few inches away from 'Tori's' body the whole time. Tori didn't seem to notice as she was too worried about making sure that she was moving alright. Kai rolled his eyes and leaned over. "Just relax and listen to the music. You'll be fine."  
  
The girl looked up, smiled and nodded and then proceeded to do so. In a matter of minutes she was keeping up with Kai just fine. Kai smirked, at this rate, he'd be able to teach every girl in this club how to dance and moreso.  
  
Tori looked up again at him, hestitantively when a slower song came on, obviously to the request of someone. Kai didn't hestitate though, and just pulled Tori to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You'll be fine." He said calmingly. Tori nodded and leaned against him. Kai sighed, but the emotion behind the sigh, Kai didn't know.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Shanna pulled Luke's hands away from her ass once again, tired of his constant touching and teasing. Shanna glared at him and then turned, walking away from where he was standing. Luke of course, not getting it, followed her, thinking only god knows what.   
  
Shanna walked outside to the alleyway, hoping that the fresh air would help her get her edge back so that she would be able to slap Luke should he try anything like that again. Shanna wasn't even aware that Luke was behind her until he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Shanna tensed immediately and tried to squirm out of Luke's reach. "Get lost you asshole. Let go of me." Shanna continued to squirm, though it was to no use.  
  
"Aw, you don't really want me to go." Luke said, leaning down and kissing Shanna on the cheek. "You're just saying that."   
  
"No, I'm not." Shanna said firmly. "Let me go or I'll scream."  
  
The door leading back to the club opened and Shanna sighed in relief, maybe someone would help her now. Shanna wasn't disappointed as a pirky female's voice was heard. "Hey, what's going on here?"  
  
"This jerk won't let go of me." Shanna replied quickly.  
  
Luke however ignored Shanna's comment. "Go away girl, or I'll be happy to leave you lying on that piece of cement over there, if you catch my drift."  
  
"Excuse me? I don't think so." A voice that Shanna recongized said into the cold night. Shanna's heart jumped at the sound, knowing that everything would be alright now. Kai was here, and Kai wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Let her go right this instant."  
  
"Or what big boy? You'll punch me? I don't think so." Luke continued. "So you might as well just go back in there and continue to dance with your pretty little chick and leave us alone."  
  
Kai stepped forward with such authority that Shanna both heard it and felt it. Shanna sighed with relief. All of a sudden someone's hand covered Luke's and was inching the hand away from Shanna's body and then a thud came and Shanna knew that Kai had just punched Luke.   
  
Shanna turned to Kai, the intention of hugging him and congradulating him was on her mind but someone had beaten her to it. Someone was holding onto him. Some pretty little red-head thought that Kai was her property or something.   
  
And Kai wasn't doing anything to change this girl's mind. Shanna felt like just going over there and ripping them apart and hitting Kai over the head with something.   
  
Shanna felt tears form in her eyes and, afraid that Kai would see them, turned and walked away into the night.   
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~   
  
Kai heard a sound that sounded a little like someone really hurt getting up and scrambling away. Kai pushed Tori away quickly enough to see the boy that had been abusing Shanna disappearing into the fog that had crept in on them. Kai looked around and noticed that Shanna was no longer even there.  
  
"Shit." Kai said and turned to Tori. "Listen, I gotta go and protect my friend. I'll be back later. Alright?" Kai looked into Tori's eyes, hoping that she would understand.  
  
"Yah go. Just don't come back. You understand me." Tori cocked her head. "I saw the way you looked at that girl. She's your ex, isn't she? Well go and get her back into your life before I get disgusted and force you to. Oh, and kick Luke a couple of times for me."  
  
Kai chuckled. "Sorry Tori, I didn't realize that I-"  
  
"Stop making up excuses otherwise your girl isn't going to be alive much longer." Tori pushed him towards the end of the alley. "Now get your butt moving."  
  
Kai nodded and then ran into the fog covered alley, ready to show that son of a bitch what happened to guys that touched his girlfriend, ex or not. This guy was not going to be a happy camper in the morning and Kai was going to make sure of it. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Kai Has A Girlfriend IV  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Shanna blindly ran forward through the wooded area that she had gone into. Crunching of sticks and other wood told Shanna that Luke was behind her, and not the far behind either. Tears continued to fall down Shanna's face as fear over took her. Fear that Luke was going to catch up with her and fear that there wouldn't be anyone around to stop him this time.   
  
Kai had been there last time but he wasn't going to leave his date behind this time. The only reason Kai had come out of that stupid door when he did was because he had wanted a make-out session with that girl. Not because he had been looking for her.   
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and turned her around, pressing her flat against a strong chest. Shanna cried out in pain and horror, not knowing which one was the worse one.   
  
"Well well well, looks like we're all alone again Shanna. All alone and you don't have your little boyfriend around to protect you this time." Luke chuckled and Shanna winced, hating the sound of his voice. "Now you're mine and that's all there is to it."  
  
Shanna fought against Luke's grip, trying to free herself so that she could run again, not wanting to be here, not wanting to have to deal with this anymore. It seemed to hurt even more as Shanna tried to pull away but Shanna didn't care, ignoring the pain, just wanting to get away.  
  
Luke chuckled again and Shanna cried out in pain as he hit her upside the head, causing her to fall against him, the blackness of unconsciencousness threatening to take over. Shanna fought the blackness however, not wanting to leave herself vunerable to Luke anymore than she already was. Who knows what Luke would do then.   
  
Luke grabbed Shanna by the hair and pulled her backwards a little bit, so that he could look in her eyes and scare her no doubt. Shanna wanted to close her eyes and turn her head but she didn't want to face the punishment that might come with that action.  
  
"Fight me and it'll hurt even more." Luke warned her. "And trust me, it will hurt if you try anything."  
  
Shanna nodded, not knowing what else to do. More tears ran down her face and stained her cheeks, causing her to taste dirt and salt in her mouth.   
  
There was another crunch of wood in the distance and Shanna took a deep breath, hoping against all odds that it was someone that could help her. Someone that would get her away from this guy and safely back to her house.   
  
Then Shanna heard a voice and breathed out in relief for her wish had come true.   
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kai had followed Luke the whole way to the forest and then lost him about halfway through. Fortunately, Luke hadn't known that he was being followed and so made no attempt to keep his threats quiet and Kai had been able to follow them all the way to where him and Shanna were standing.  
  
Kai witnessed it all as Luke pulled Shanna to him, causing her more pain than she was already in. Her petit body pressed up against Luke's tall, strong and smelly one. Kai was going to make this guy pay for touching Shanna and he was going to make sure that he wouldn't be able to do this to anyone again. Even if it meant Kai had to rip off his fingers one by one.  
  
Then Luke pulled Shanna's beautiful black hair and that was all that Kai could take. He took a step, making sure that the twigs broke underneath his foot so that Luke and Shanna would both know that he was there. Kai watched as Luke's face filled with absolute horror and Kai grinned.  
  
"If you don't let go of her now, I'm going to make you let her go and if I have to do that, lets just say it won't be as nice for you." Kai said, his tone emotionless. Kai had learned that people fear those who don't have any emotions in a situation, than those that are angry. "You have to the count of three."  
  
Kai noticed that Shanna breathed out in relief when she heard his voice and Kai was glad. Obviously she knew that Kai wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Which was a good thing, that way she would know not to panic if it got alittle ugly. Which wasn't likely to happen, but still.   
  
"One." Kai said calmly.  
  
Luke began looking for an escape path. Somewhere he could go that would get him the hell away from Kai. Unfortunately for him, Kai had already made sure that there was no way he could get out that wouldn't slow him down enough that Kai would able to catch him in a matter of seconds.   
  
"Two."   
  
Luke was panicing now. That punch that Kai had given him earlier was probably still running through his head and Kai was sure that this guy didn't have a taste for another one. So why wasn't he just letting Shanna go? Obviously there was something to this that Kai hadn't clued into yet.  
  
"Three." Kai said and then calmly started to make his way to where Shanna and Luke were standing.  
  
"Don't move." Luke said, pulling a gun out of one of his pockets. "Or I shoot the girl."  
  
Kai froze in horror but then realized what he'd have to do.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shanna did not like the sensation of having a gun pointed at her head. Not one little tiny, microscobic bit. Shanna took a deep breath and found that it made her head press up against the gun even more. After that, Shanna didn't want to breath anymore.  
  
Shanna looked at Kai, wondering what he was going to do. To Shanna's surprise Kai continue to move towards them. Shanna whimpered, as the gun pressed into her head but Kai wasn't even fazed.  
  
"Shoot her." Kai ordered. "I don't care. All it'll do is give me another reason to throw your ass in jail. Sure I lose a cute lady in the process but hey, there's another one waiting for me at my hotel. So go ahead and kill her and do us all a favor."  
  
Shanna felt more tears flood her eyes. Kai didn't mean that, did he? He did care if she died, didn't he? Didn't he? All of a sudden, Shanna wasn't so sure.  
  
"Come on man." Luke said. "You don't mean that. You love this girl, I can tell, anyone can tell. So you can tell me to blow her up all you want, I know you don't mean it. So just let me have a free trip out of this stupid place and I'll give her back."  
  
Kai shrugged. "I don't love her. I couldn't care less about her. All this is going to do is make it easier for me to get you in jail. So shoot her, get it over with and then put your hands behind your back so that it's easier for me to handcuff you because that's how you're going to end up anyways."  
  
Luke swallowed, Shanna could tell that he was scared because Kai certainly didn't look like he was bluffing. Hell, Shanna didn't know if he was bluffing or not and she knew him intimately. Shanna decided to remember to ask Kai if he meant anything he had said if she ever made it out of this.   
  
Luke shakily took the gun away from Shanna's head. "Listen, I don't want to do this, you don't want to do this. How about we just go and walk our seperate ways?"  
  
Kai shook his head. "And let a murderer like you go free? I don't think so, I'm just going to take you in, with or without the girl."  
  
"Her name's Shanna but I'm sure you already knew that." Luke said, trying to sound more calmly then he was.  
  
Kai shrugged. "I don't care what her name is."  
  
Luke put the gun by the side of his body. "Listen-"  
  
Luke didn't have any time to say anything else because the next thing he knew, Kai had pounced on him, grabbed the gun and was now holding the gun to Luke's head.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kai smirked, as he looked down at Luke. "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent and the second that the cops come, you can excerise this right but until then, shut up or I'll kill you and we won't need to involve the cops." Kai turned to look at Shanna, who was now standing to the left of him. "Are you alright?"  
  
Shanna nodded shakily. "Yah, I'm fine."  
  
"Good, I want you to go to the first house you can find and phone the police. I'll stay here." Kai said and then reached out with one hand and ran it through Shanna's hair like he had wanted to for weeks.   
  
Shanna smiled and turned to leave and Kai turned his attention back to Luke.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The punishment that the police gave Luke was mercy for him, as far as Kai was concerned. If Kai had been asked what he would have given Luke for a punishment that day instead of three years in jail for attempted kidnap, Kai wouldn't have answered. Not to anyone. Not even to himself.  
  
For the punishment that Kai would have given Luke for doing that to his poor innocent Shanna, would have been three hundred years in a room, with as much food, drink and pleasure as he wanted. The only thing in that room that wouldn't be festive would be a single picture up on his wall. A picture so big that it would take up the whole wall. A picture so detailed that it would display all the beauty that Shanna was. And yet it wouldn't.  
  
The picture would be beautiful alright, but it would also be horrible. There would be scars on Shanna's beautiful face, tears dripping down her cheeks as they had in real life. Her skirt would be torn, allowing the on-looker to see the scratches on her legs, the blood that poured from her. And finally, in the background would be Luke, standing there, laughing as he would have if he had gotten away with what he was about to do.  
  
That alone was enough punishment to make even that room, with everything that man had said he would ever want, feel like torture. That was what Kai would have given him for what he had done. However, no one asked Kai what he would have sentenced the boy. Either they didn't care, or they knew better.   
  
Just one look at Kai as he stood in that courtroom, a protective arm linked around Shanna's waist as Luke passed by, and you would know the simple truth. People didn't ask simply because they knew better, not because they didn't care.  
  
Kai had led Shanna out of that courtroom, his arm still draped around her waist. He had taken to her car and then motioned to Rei, who had climbed in the passanger seat. Then Kai had turned on his heels and walked away.  
  
Leaving Shanna standing there, dumbfounded, watching him go. 


	10. Epilogue

Kai Has A Girlfriend IV  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and the ability to put my idea into words. Anything else you see here, I am merely borrowing so that my idea can be given to you to see.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kai punched out with a left, then with a right, hitting the hanging bag with all of his anger and frusteration each time. Hitting the boxing bag with all of the hate he felt for the world right now, and most importantly, all the love he felt for Shanna.  
  
Kai's breathes were coming in ragidly, but Kai took no notice of it, and did not slow down. He didn't even pause to wipe away the sweat that fell down his forehead and caught in his eye, causing his eyes to blur with hatred for the sweat that had conquered it.  
  
The muscles in Kai's arms were the only thing on Kai's body that moved, the only thing that Kai wanted to move. The only thing that Kai used to express his anger, his pain, his love and his loss. For Kai, just as it was for an artist, his hands were the outlet for all of his emotions.   
  
Kai was so intensely focused on what he was doing, on releasing his emotions that for once, he didn't know the slim shadow that crept into the room, closing the door softly behind her. He didn't notice how she approached him, standing so close to him and yet so far away, never touching him or calling for his attention.   
  
Whether or not she understood what was going on, an onlooker would never know for her face and her eyes contained worry, worry for the boy she was looking at and yet she wouldn't touch him, wouldn't dare to disturb his sanctury. Maybe she did understand, or maybe she just didn't know how to express her misunderstandment. Again, an onlooker would never know.  
  
Kai's muscles continued to constrict and then relax, constrict and then relax as he continued to unleash what was the power of his mind. Kai, though he didn't know it, looked almost timid, almost like an innocent puppy dog everytime he stopped for a second of breath. Then, just like a puppy dog, he seemed to grow up, to change, to turn vicious as he launched another punch.   
  
Suddenly, as suddenly as it had began so long ago, his punching stopped, he stood back, as if looking at what he been doing for the first time. He frowned as if he didn't like what he had done. As if what he had been doing was something to be ashamed, but that was the onlookers' place to decide.  
  
Then he slid down, crashing to the floor, as if he had lost all the bones in his body, but he stopped himself before he could completely reach the floor, leaving himself sitting, vunerable to the people that wished to hurt him. In this moment, he looked like he should have ten years ago, when he had been of eight, when he should have been running around, playing with his friends. The face that the mask his grandfather had given had hiden carefully, the face that Kai had so often wished to display and with Shanna he had.   
  
But now, without Shanna, he couldn't.  
  
"You look tired." The simple feminine voice said, not going into any detail at all. "You shouldn't come here and work like this. You might end up hurting yourself. Or worse."  
  
Kai shrugged, not having the energy to argue with the person above him. It looked like he was drained of all bodily functions, like he was a body without any soul.   
  
"Get up Kai." The voice said, her gentle voice remaining soft even though she demanded authority. Kai turned and looked away.   
  
He did not wish to leave his chapel, not with her, not with anyone. He didn't want to leave the one place where he had found safety, the one place where, even without Shanna, he could be himself. The one place where he could remove the mask that he had so throughly applied to himself every morning, taking off only when he believed that the night would hide away what lied underneath. Only then and only now.  
  
"Go over there and tell her Kai." The voice continued, not raising it's sound but it's light, it's way of thinking. "Or you will be like this forever and no one wants to see this."  
  
Kai got up, the newly developed muscles that he had made over the last week, the muscles that had kept him sane as he had made them. The muscles that proved to him and everyone around him, that he was worthy of what he was going to ask for. Kai merely nodded to the slim shadow that remained hidden out of the light. Then he walked out the door, going to do, what he wanted, no needed, to do.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kai stood at the doorstep, his body poised in the position of knocking, however, his body didn't seem to want to go through with the motion. Kai fell backwards, ran his hand through his hair and then knocked, the sound echoeing through the surronding area, making Kai even more nervous than he had been just a few seconds ago.   
  
"Coming." The sing song voice made Kai shake, even though it sounded so happy, so peaceful, so timid, a voice that never would hurt you if it could help it but the voice that held Kai's heart in it's hands.   
  
Kai was so deep in thought of what might happen, that he didn't realize that the door had opened at the girl was standing in front of him. More exactly, that Shanna was standing in front of him. Kai was suddenly brought back to the real world when she cleared her throat, announcing her presence to him.  
  
Kai snapped up, his body standing straight and his muscles constricting once again, making Shanna's eyes open as she saw what he had been doing for the week that she hadn't seen him. For the week that had followed Luke's trial.   
  
"I have something I need to ask you Shanna." Kai said finally, taking her hand, loving the feel of her skin in his, loving the skin that made him weak, that made his every priority fade away. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Will you marry me?'  
  
{A/N: And the evil authoress strikes again. Notice how this is the epilogue...that means there's not another chapter after this. So you'll just have to use your imagination. Have a good one. 'Cause I am done here. *bows*} 


End file.
